


奴隶

by liefeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefeng/pseuds/liefeng
Summary: 爆豪胜己x绿谷出久黑道小王子x黑道小王子的奴隶（童养媳？）





	奴隶

“你只是一条狗，绿谷。”爆豪胜己用大拇指蹭过他的嘴唇，微勾唇角，好心提示道:  
“是没资格和主人谈条件的。”

“哈。”绿谷出久喘息着，将头靠在他的小腿上，眷恋的亲吻他的裤脚。“即使是狗，也只是你的狗啊。”

奴隶  
我是奴隶了，拜他所赐。 -奴隶

绿谷出久用一种近乎虔诚的态度，跪趴在爆豪胜己的脚下，用舌尖在他黑亮的皮鞋上蹭出了圈水印。  
“主人，我是您的所有物吧。”绿谷出久垂下头，看着被自己弄亮的皮鞋尖，惶恐而又毫无自信地问到。

“是。”爆豪胜己心情愉悦的哼了一声。接着，他伸出脚，将绿谷踢翻在地上。绕过他的身前，直接踩住了小出久。  
爆豪没用很大的力气，而绿谷也不是很疼。先前爆豪静止不动，主要为了抑制住小绿谷抬头的趋势。但当他听到呜绿谷哽咽了一声后，立刻转化为了碾压。  
“你真是贱啊，绿谷出久。”

粗糙并不干净的鞋底，被他施加上力度，狠狠磨过了小绿谷。明明带给他的是无边的痛苦，却在爆豪羞辱冒犯绿谷的那个瞬间，变成了铺天盖地的快感。  
与此同时，他的小绿谷也彻底苏醒了过来。  
绿谷这才发现，他是多么渴望被他--  
被眼前这个人，踩在脚底啊 。  
他的主人。  
他最忠诚的，狗。

“这就使你满足了？”  
爆豪胜己满怀恶意地再次加重力气，似乎把绿谷的下半身当成了死物一般，毫无怜惜地践踏上去。  
都说十指连心，可现在绿谷却觉得小兄弟才连心。爆豪这一下，差点把绿谷的半条命都夺去。  
绿谷急促地呼吸了两口，忍不住祈求到: “真的不行了。”  
“你叫我什么。”爆豪胜己卸下一部分力，没有正面回答他的问题，而是选择顽固的踩在上面。  
“主人！”绿谷急忙叫到，“主人，求您放过我吧。”  
听到这句话，爆豪胜己奖赏似的把所有力量都移走了。却执意不肯离开他身体那处。看到绿谷因紧张而绷紧的身体，他高深莫测的笑了笑。  
“放松，奴隶。”他轻轻地用鞋底挑弄着绿谷的小兄弟。  
“我允许你射出来。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人喜欢这个的话，大概还会更！大概如果喜欢超过100就更新！


End file.
